Sonic:New World Order
by Hemp Foxly
Summary: I'm an Illuminati, anti-government kind of person so that's what I've based this on. So, Sonic had been captured my FEMA and placed in a concentration camp. He escapes and finds his old friends who help him free the prisoners in the multiple camps all over Mobius.
1. Chapter 1

The skies where dark and gloomy of an on coming storm. Thunder could be heard from a distance as FEMA camp prisoners where escorted to their quarantined cell blocks. All of them looking like walking skeletons and their skin looked as if it where made of leather. The patches of fur that was still left on them where matted with sweat and blood. All with pain and fear in their eyes. The guards escorted them to their cells, whipping and beating any if they fell behind. But what the guards didn't noticed was that their where three prisoners missing. The three where hiding between two silver storage buildings, just out of sight of cameras and guards.

"How do you guys plan on getting us out of this Insane Asylum? I mean, this ain't no Bora Bora but I'd rather stay here and wait for a better chance of escape than to be killed."

said a young, bracken colored squirrel named Maximus. He was a very weak, scrawny, and paranoid kid, just in his early 20's. He had large patches of missing fur and scars going across his back from the guards' harsh punishments. He'd been brought in at the age of 8 after the government took over and killed his family along with thousands of others. He squatted their, covered in matts of blood and mud in his fur with the look of fear in his eyes as he starred at his companions.

"Don't worry bud, we'll get out. And hopefully help the others escape too."

Maximus looked at his friend Rhino, a large skunk. He was neon yellow and black, very well built for a prisoner. He'd played football as a part-time hobby, along with a full-time job as a tattoo artist. Well, before the dark days. But as confident as he sounded he was a little weary about the plan himself. He looked to the figure at his left.

"What now our Sonic?"

He said to the figure to his right. He was covered in shaggy, blood stained, blue quills and scars. He'd been their the longest. He was one of the original members of the first resistance group that had revolted against the government. A Freedom Fighter. He had a small appearance but a violent and short-tempered personality. His muscles rippled through his arms as he chuckled,

"Heh. Be patient. We gotta wait for the right moment, and when it comes... Don't fuck up. We only have one chance. If we get caught they'll kill us for sure."

He said. His voice was rough like sandpaper and his face was stern without emotion. Not like what he use to be before the Illuminati days. But every golden age comes to an end. Life changed, nowhere was safe, and the whole world had gone to hell. Life as a prisoner made him a tough, belligerent character. He was also confident, especially in his plan of escape. He'd been planing this escape since day one 15 years ago. The only problem now was if it would actually work.

"We only have two minuets to get across the yard and through the three fences. That's how long it usually takes for the guards to switch shifts. I was able to put holes under the fences directly in front of us so it shouldn't be too hard to find the way out. I'll go first to make sure it's all clear. When I give the signal, you run as fast as you can to the fence. Don't stop. Don't turn back."

Maximus and Rhino nodded in agreement, both still doubting there friends plan. Sonic ran out to the middle of the field, looking everywhere as he went. The watchtowers where empty and the searchlights hadn't been turned on yet, just as he predicted and the other prisoners had just been put in their sells. He waved his hand in a signaling motion and his companions ran for the fence. Mud splashed on their legs and sucked their feet into the ground a few inches. The fence was covered in razor wire and barbs, almost impossible to climb. They made their way to the fence, slogging through the mud to their destination. Once they'd gotten there, their was a small opening between the fence and ground just big enough for them to slide through but small enough for nobody to notice at a distance.

"Alright Rhino, you go first. You have broader shoulders. Then Max."

Rhino wriggled as he struggled to crawl under the fence. Then Max went, making it with ease because of is small body. Then Sonic, going through with somewhat of a struggle. They ran 200 yards to the next fence. The second fence was slightly lower then the first so it was harder to get through. Like the last, this fence was covered in barbs and razor wire. Max went first this time, slightly struggling but getting under quick, Sonic went next as he aspired to get to the last fence. As hope raised in their chests, it dropped at the agonizing howl of Rhino. They turned to their caterwauling friend to see him at the arms of a guard. The watchtower guard that just got off his shift was holding Rhino with a gun to his head.

"Stop what you're doing or I'll blast his brains all over the ground!"

He yelled. Rhino struggled to get free.

"RUN! KEEP GOING! YOU STILL HAVE TIME! JUST GO!"

Rhino barked. Realizing he'd made a premature decision on their escape, Sonic and Max ran. He squirmed free and head butted the guard. But as he turned to run for his friends a bullet went through his throat. Blood gushed from his mouth and bullet wound as he fell to the ground gurgling. The life quickly slipped from his body and his breathing slowed to a stop. Max stood in shock as he stared at his friend quickly dying before his eyes. Sonic grabbed him and shoved him under the fence. His fur snagged on the fence and yanked from his skin, leaving it red and sensitive. But he didn't care, he hardly realized what was going on. He turned back to look at Rhino, the blood ran like a thick waterfall out of his wounded throat, staining the grass red. Then Sonic scurried under the fence before the guard had time to get him. Sonic bumped Max, knocking him back into reality, he panicked and his eyes teared up,

"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM! WE GOTTA GO BACK! WE CAN STILL HELP HIM!"

Max yelled as he tried to go back, tears running down his face. Sonic dragged him to the final fence and slammed him into it. Max was terrified. "Quit your raving! Their is nothing we can do! He sacrificed himself so we could escape! Now get your ass under that damn fence!" he said. Max wiped the tears from his face and stared into his eyes before scurrying under the fence. The stern, serious, rage filled glare. Max crawled under the fence, still sobbing at the loss of his comrade. Then Sonic when after. Half way under the fence Sonic stopped. He looked up to see Max staring at him with pain and death in his eyes. Blood began to run down the corner of his mouth. He looked down at his chest to see a massive hole. Blood rushed out. He looked back to Sonic. Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wished he'd been dreaming. He wished he had a second chance to get his friends out. But this wasn't a dream. This was the real world and the only thing that raced through his head was to run. Max's body fell lifeless like a rag-doll. Sonic got up and look at the lifeless body of his sell mate. Then a bullet hit his leg. Pain surged through his body as he yelled. He turned to see a sniper on top of the main FEMA building in the middle of the camp, preparing to take another shot. Sonic ran as blood poured from his leg. He ran as fast as he could but he knew he wasn't fast enough. His wound slowed him down and he stumbled from exhaustion. He ran into the forest that bordered the camp. The sound of dogs and shouting men followed behind him, slowly getting closer. He pushed harder. His legs burned and his chest felt like it was on fire. The barks and yells began to get further away as he pushed on. His vision started to blur and breathing started to feel like swallowing razors. The forest bled into itself and the surrounding terrain looked the same. After 20 agonizing minuets of running, Sonic got to a dirt road. It began to rain. He stood in the road looking back, his legs shaking and trembling trying to keep him up. He couldn't hear anything besides the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the ground. Maybe he'd lost them. He dropped to his knees and gulped down deep breaths. Everything started to hit him all at once. Losing Rhino, Max, escaping from that hell-hole camp, and the pain that grew in his body. Tears filled his eyes and his ears folded back. He couldn't believe what happened. He felt alone. Then he thought to himself, Nobody's gonna help an escaped convict. They'd be too scared of getting caught. Everything seemed hopeless, he never thought he'd get this far in his plan. He thought of going back and letting them kill him, just take him out of his misery. But before he had time he was sure of what to do, a bright white light pointed in his direction. It closed in fast. He tried to get up in time but before he could get out of the way the impact of the object hit his side, crushing his ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

The skies where dark and gloomy of an on coming storm. Thunder could be heard from a distance as FEMA camp prisoners where escorted to their quarantined cell blocks. All of them looking like walking skeletons and their skin looked as if it where made of leather. The patches of fur that was still left on them where matted with sweat and blood. All with pain and fear in their eyes. The guards escorted them to their cells, whipping and beating any if they fell behind. But what the guards didn't noticed was that their where three prisoners missing. The three where hiding between two silver storage buildings, just out of sight of cameras and guards.

"How do you guys plan on getting us out of this Insane Asylum? I mean, this ain't no Bora Bora but I'd rather stay here and wait for a better chance of escape than to be killed."

said a young, bracken colored squirrel named Maximus. He was a very weak, scrawny, and paranoid kid, just in his early 20's. He had large patches of missing fur and scars going across his back from the guards' harsh punishments. He'd been brought in at the age of 8 after the government took over and killed his family along with thousands of others. He squatted their, covered in matts of blood and mud in his fur with the look of fear in his eyes as he starred at his companions.

"Don't worry bud, we'll get out. And hopefully help the others escape too."

Maximus looked at his friend Rhino, a large skunk. He was neon yellow and black, very well built for a prisoner. He'd played football as a part-time hobby, along with a full-time job as a tattoo artist. Well, before the dark days. But as confident as he sounded he was a little weary about the plan himself. He looked to the figure at his left.

"What now our Sonic?"

He said to the figure to his right. He was covered in shaggy, blood stained, blue quills and scars. He'd been their the longest. He was one of the original members of the first resistance group that had revolted against the government. A Freedom Fighter. He had a small appearance but a violent and short-tempered personality. His muscles rippled through his arms as he chuckled,

"Heh. Be patient. We gotta wait for the right moment, and when it comes... Don't fuck up. We only have one chance. If we get caught they'll kill us for sure."

He said. His voice was rough like sandpaper and his face was stern without emotion. Not like what he use to be before the Illuminati days. But every golden age comes to an end. Life changed, nowhere was safe, and the whole world had gone to hell. Life as a prisoner made him a tough, belligerent character. He was also confident, especially in his plan of escape. He'd been planing this escape since day one 15 years ago. The only problem now was if it would actually work.

"We only have two minuets to get across the yard and through the three fences. That's how long it usually takes for the guards to switch shifts. I was able to put holes under the fences directly in front of us so it shouldn't be too hard to find the way out. I'll go first to make sure it's all clear. When I give the signal, you run as fast as you can to the fence. Don't stop. Don't turn back."

Maximus and Rhino nodded in agreement, both still doubting there friends plan. Sonic ran out to the middle of the field, looking everywhere as he went. The watchtowers where empty and the searchlights hadn't been turned on yet, just as he predicted and the other prisoners had just been put in their sells. He waved his hand in a signaling motion and his companions ran for the fence. Mud splashed on their legs and sucked their feet into the ground a few inches. The fence was covered in razor wire and barbs, almost impossible to climb. They made their way to the fence, slogging through the mud to their destination. Once they'd gotten there, their was a small opening between the fence and ground just big enough for them to slide through but small enough for nobody to notice at a distance.

"Alright Rhino, you go first. You have broader shoulders. Then Max."

Rhino wriggled as he struggled to crawl under the fence. Then Max went, making it with ease because of is small body. Then Sonic, going through with somewhat of a struggle. They ran 200 yards to the next fence. The second fence was slightly lower then the first so it was harder to get through. Like the last, this fence was covered in barbs and razor wire. Max went first this time, slightly struggling but getting under quick, Sonic went next as he aspired to get to the last fence. As hope raised in their chests, it dropped at the agonizing howl of Rhino. They turned to their caterwauling friend to see him at the arms of a guard. The watchtower guard that just got off his shift was holding Rhino with a gun to his head.

"Stop what you're doing or I'll blast his brains all over the ground!"

He yelled. Rhino struggled to get free.

"RUN! KEEP GOING! YOU STILL HAVE TIME! JUST GO!"

Rhino barked. Realizing he'd made a premature decision on their escape, Sonic and Max ran. He squirmed free and head butted the guard. But as he turned to run for his friends a bullet went through his throat. Blood gushed from his mouth and bullet wound as he fell to the ground gurgling. The life quickly slipped from his body and his breathing slowed to a stop. Max stood in shock as he stared at his friend quickly dying before his eyes. Sonic grabbed him and shoved him under the fence. His fur snagged on the fence and yanked from his skin, leaving it red and sensitive. But he didn't care, he hardly realized what was going on. He turned back to look at Rhino, the blood ran like a thick waterfall out of his wounded throat, staining the grass red. Then Sonic scurried under the fence before the guard had time to get him. Sonic bumped Max, knocking him back into reality, he panicked and his eyes teared up,

"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM! WE GOTTA GO BACK! WE CAN STILL HELP HIM!"

Max yelled as he tried to go back, tears running down his face. Sonic dragged him to the final fence and slammed him into it. Max was terrified. "Quit your raving! Their is nothing we can do! He sacrificed himself so we could escape! Now get your ass under that damn fence!" he said. Max wiped the tears from his face and stared into his eyes before scurrying under the fence. The stern, serious, rage filled glare. Max crawled under the fence, still sobbing at the loss of his comrade. Then Sonic when after. Half way under the fence Sonic stopped. He looked up to see Max staring at him with pain and death in his eyes. Blood began to run down the corner of his mouth. He looked down at his chest to see a massive hole. Blood rushed out. He looked back to Sonic. Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wished he'd been dreaming. He wished he had a second chance to get his friends out. But this wasn't a dream. This was the real world and the only thing that raced through his head was to run. Max's body fell lifeless like a rag-doll. Sonic got up and look at the lifeless body of his sell mate. Then a bullet hit his leg. Pain surged through his body as he yelled. He turned to see a sniper on top of the main FEMA building in the middle of the camp, preparing to take another shot. Sonic ran as blood poured from his leg. He ran as fast as he could but he knew he wasn't fast enough. His wound slowed him down and he stumbled from exhaustion. He ran into the forest that bordered the camp. The sound of dogs and shouting men followed behind him, slowly getting closer. He pushed harder. His legs burned and his chest felt like it was on fire. The barks and yells began to get further away as he pushed on. His vision started to blur and breathing started to feel like swallowing razors. The forest bled into itself and the surrounding terrain looked the same. After 20 agonizing minuets of running, Sonic got to a dirt road. It began to rain. He stood in the road looking back, his legs shaking and trembling trying to keep him up. He couldn't hear anything besides the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the ground. Maybe he'd lost them. He dropped to his knees and gulped down deep breaths. Everything started to hit him all at once. Losing Rhino, Max, escaping from that hell-hole camp, and the pain that grew in his body. Tears filled his eyes and his ears folded back. He couldn't believe what happened. He felt alone. Then he thought to himself, Nobody's gonna help an escaped convict. They'd be too scared of getting caught. Everything seemed hopeless, he never thought he'd get this far in his plan. He thought of going back and letting them kill him, just take him out of his misery. But before he had time he was sure of what to do, a bright white light pointed in his direction. It closed in fast. He tried to get up in time but before he could get out of the way the impact of the object hit his side, crushing his ribs.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, dazed and confused (get it? Like the movie? Lol) not knowing where he was or what happened. His body was sore and weary. He looked to his left to see a pouch of Morphine hooked up to his arm.

_They must have caught me... But why would they leave me alive?_

He thought to himself. He got up to wander his surroundings when his legs gave out beneath him. He stumbled around a bit till he regained his balance. The walls where white and reflected the light, almost unbearable to open his eyes all the way. Their were white cabinets against the walls. Sonic walked toward one to see if he could maybe find something to give him a clue on where he was. He picked up a pill bottle and examined it. He stared at it for a long time before dropping it in daunting realization. It said Production of FEMA: Do not resell. They'd caught him! He had to get out of their. He walked for the door to his right and opened it. Their was a long white hallway that stretched from left to right. Suddenly he heard voices to his right. He ran left and got to a four way in the hall. The voices got closer and he turned to see two figures looking toward his direction. They starred at each other for a few moments.

"Hey you!"

One of them yelled. Sonic bolted down the left hallway. His legs where pulsing with pain and his body ached but he kept going. He could hear them close behind so he tried to go faster. His legs felt as though they where on fire. He almost gave up and just wanted to drop to the floor when he came to another four way. He looked to his right and saw a window. Freedom! His adrenaline kicked in and he ran for the window. Without thinking, he jumped. Shards of glass pierced his skin as he flew through the window, then he looked down. Fear struck his face when he realized where he'd be landing. Four stories up and into a training field. SHIT! Sonic smacked the ground. Nobody could survive a fall like that with the injuries he had, but come on, this Sonic we're talking about. He laid still for a while. Body aching and hardly able to move, Sonic moaned as the fighters on the training field slowly walked toward his lifeless looking body. He felt them slowly closing in around him. He did the first thing that came to mind, jumped up, grabbed a shard of glass, and the closest enemy he could find. Everyone stood their starring in surprise at the hedgehog, holding a fighter a knife point with a shard of glass. He glared at them in silence, his body growing numb with pain. He started to shake and his legs began to tremble, barely able to support his weight any longer.

"Get back or i'll slit his throat!"

He yelled. They all stared at him in shock. He backed away slowly when he heard a familiar voice.

"SONIC?!"

He turned to see a young two-tailed fox standing a few feet behind him.

"... Tails?!"

He looked at his old friend in astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The pain of his injuries and seeing is friend once again after 15 years was too much for Sonic to handle. He passed out. Tails ran to his body and a few others helped get him back inside and onto a hospital bed. Tails patched up his new wounds, glad to know Sonic was at least strong enough to be able to get up. After patching the last wound, he sat in the chair beside him, waiting for his friend to wake up. About an hour passed before Sonic woke up once again and when he did pain shredded through his body. He moaned a little bit.

"Hey Sonic. How you feeling'?"

Tails asked. Sonic looked beside him to see his little brother standing over him his body with a bottle of Vicodin and a glass of water. He chuckled a bit and responded,

"Hmh, been better. You've changed a lot bro..."

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, then started to laugh.

"What?"

Tails asked looking puzzled. Sonic turned to him and smiled.

"How is it I get hit by a truck and just happen to end up here. Even when we're not trying we always manage to stick together."

He chuckled again then stopped from how much laughing hurt his stomach. Tails laughed and gave him the Vicodin and water. Sonic took the medicine and looked around at his surroundings a bit, then noticed the Vicodin bottle sitting on a table next to his bed. Production of FEMA: Do not resell. Just like the pill bottle He'd looked at earlier.

"How'd you guys get a hold of FEMA supplies? I thought they where used by FEMA only."

Tails picked up the bottle and looked at it.

"They are. Didn't you notice the truck you where hit by? It was a FEMA truck. When we need supplies we'll send a few recruits to go jack a supply truck. We're stealthy enough for them not to catch us so we just wait for the right time and take it."

Tails went to a cabinet and put the pill bottle up. Then went back to Sonic.

"So... When can I go? I can't stand laying here for so long. It's killing me."

Sonic starred at Tails with a begging look in his eyes. His fox friend couldn't help but laugh at him. Deep down he knew Sonic hadn't changed much. But something was different about him. Like he was hiding something. He just shook his head, smiling, and responded,

"I'd expect that with the injuries you have even you wouldn't mind resting for a while... But, I guess if you really feel that your body's strong enough, it wouldn't hurt if you..."

Sonic got up before Tails could finish. He stumbled a bit but regained his balance. He was very headstrong and he knew he wasn't strong enough to be up and around, but he didn't care. The feeling of freedom overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths and smiled to himself. But thoughts soon raced through his head remembering his fallen sell-mates. He looked to the pill bottle again, lost in his memories. FEMA. That name haunted him. Tails knew something was bothering him.

"You ok?"

He asked. Before Sonic could, Sally burst through the door.

"SONIC!?"

She said. She ran to him and grabbed him, squeezing him as tears ran down her face.

"I thought you where dead!"

She cried. Joy filled Sonic's body as he realized who it was. He couldn't believe Sally was here as well. He held her tight and squeezed his eyes shut and couldn't help but smile to himself. She looked at his face and touched the scar over his right eye,

"You look so different...'

He smiled at her and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. They starred into each others eyes, not knowing what to say. Then Tails broke the silence,

"Sonic, would you be willing to talk to me about the FEMA camps? Nobody knows much about what goes on inside those walls. Even my knowledge on them are limited. The resistance could use the intel to find the Order's weak points."

Sonic looked at him. He didn't say anything, just starred.

"Well... If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I understand how difficult it might be to talk about it."

"No... No, it-it's fine... I'll have to talk about it eventually... Where do you wanna talk...?"

He stumbled over his words, not wanting to talk about his time in the camp. But the knowledge he possessed about what goes on inside could help thousands, maybe even millions of prisoners.

"Follow me. We'll talk in my lab."

Tails replied. Sonic and Sally gave each other a final hug and departed. Then Tails and Sonic walked through the labyrinth of hallways.

"So how'd you get that scar over your eye. And can you even see out of it?"

Tails asked pointing out the ugly scar and white eye on Sonic's face. Sonic was looking at the ground, taking a few seconds to respond. He looked at Tails with a smirk on his face,

"I knew a kid their... Maximus. He was pretty cool. Young. Stupid. But he wasn't too bad once you got to know him... Well, one day while expanding the camp, he'd fallen behind and one of the guards noticed. The guard went up to him and kicked him to the ground and began to kick him. Pissed me off. I grabbed the nearest rock I could find and smacked him in the head with it. Hmh... More guards came and tried to pull me off of him. They pinned me down and one of them pulled out a knife and told me he was gonna scoop my eye out with it. When he got close enough I moved my head out of the way but he still made a bit of contact on my eye... So yeah... That's what happened..."

Sonic chuckled with tears in his eyes. He looked at Tails and quickly wiped his eyes, then looked back down to the ground. They walked on in silence. Each hallway they passed and entered looked the same. Sonic couldn't imagine how anyone could find their way through the maze. They finally reached a door. This door was different from the other ones they passed earlier. It was silver, unlike all the white doors, with a big cross etched in the middle. Their was a passcode lock on the wall to the right of the door. Tails punched in a code and the door slowly opened. Their was a large staircase, white like the hallway behind them. They walked down the stairs. When they got to the bottom Sonic couldn't believe what he saw. The lab was massive. A whole wall of different weapons set in front of him. He walked up to observe them. Their was everything. Automatic, semi-automatic, pump-action, anything you could imagine. Even some he'd never seen before. Beneath those, every scope and grenade imaginable. Tails walked ahead, not realizing he'd lost his friend to the awesomeness of his collection of weapons.

"Looks like you're prepared for the apocalypse."

Sonic said. Tails walked over to him, looking at his weapons.

"Well, I guess you could say it is an apocalypse out their. Everyone counts on me to keep them safe and I intend on doing that. So our regulations here recommend that all children at the age of 10 start a basic unit of training."

"Hm, sounds like fun."

Sonic remarked. Tails walked back to where he was headed before, beckoning his hedgehog friend. Sonic followed him. They walked into a small room with a metal table and two chairs in the center. Similar to an interrogation room. Tails sat down in the chair in the far end and pulled out a recorder from his pocket.

"Hope you don't mind me recording this."

"Sure, if you don't mind me asking what for."

Sonic asked wandering around the room.

"Well, it's uhh..."

"Doing it to feel special?"

"Y-yeah..."

Tails said looking at his recorder.

"Sure."

Sonic chuckled. He sat down in the chair in front of Tails and propped his feet on the table.


End file.
